La lumière
by twolivze
Summary: L'ombre le poussait dans l'angoisse, la peur, le stress. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais réussi à y échapper. Pourtant, une lumière ne tarderait pas à le percer à jour...


Assis, dans son coin, à observer les gens s'amuser. La musique le rend sourd, les stroboscopes le rendent aveugle, sa solitude le rend muet. En même temps, c'est ce qu'il recherche. Ne pas se faire remarquer, rester dans l'ombre, ne rien dire. Regarder son environnement pour simple activité, son gobelet rempli d'un alcool qu'il ne connaît pas, serré dans son poing. Tout ce qu'il saît, c'est que dès qu'il ose porter le verre à ses lèvres, et boire une gorgée du liquide, la descente lui brûle toute la gorge. Pourtant, il continu, la sensation étant désagréablement appréciable. Tous les groupes qui s'étaient formés autour de lui, pour danser ou juste discuter, il n'en voulait pas.

(Il ne veut pas se joindre à eux.

Ne peut pas.)

Si il y a bien une chose qu'il trouve ridicule, c'était toutes ces personnes qui faisaient de ces jeux à boire. Rien de plus dangereux selon lui, ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait consommer ce genre de boissons avec modération ?

(Mais qui était modération, quand on boit pour s'amuser, pour oublier, se faire oublier ?)

Pour la énième fois, l'idée de quitter la soirée lui vint à l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'il était surveillé. Il avait promis.

(De faire un effort, de s'intégrer. Mais malheureusement, on ne tient tous pas toujours nos promesses.)

Il en a marre. Le sol à ses pieds vibre, ça le rend malade. L'alcool aussi. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre un verre, discrètement, rapidement. Il s'assoit de nouveau à son coin, retourne à sa contemplation. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui l'était. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne de l'ombre, lorsque tout est censé être beau et joyeux. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré ce qu'il croyait être son âme-sœur.

(Il pensait que seules deux personnes qui se ressemblaient à la perfection étaient ce qu'on appelait âme-sœurs, car elles seraient alors parfaitement compatibles, non ?)

Kido avait toujours rêvé de ça, trouver celui qui compléterait sa vie, qui deviendrait sa moitié. Mais il ne voulait pas (ne pouvait pas). Cette peur maladive des autres, cette pression constante de subir le regard des gens, il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop pour lui. Essuyer un quelconque coup d'œil lui faisait mal, il tremblait, il baissait les yeux. Il avait pourtant essayer, de faire des efforts. Surtout pour sa sœur qu'il chérissait tant. Elle se désolait de le voir ainsi, avec aucune liaison sociale. Elle faisait tout pour le présenter à d'autres personnes, mais rien ne se passait comme prévu. Son frère ne daignait jamais passer la porte du socialisme. Même demander un verre au bar il avait du mal ! Il préférait de loin ces soirées où il pouvait se servir lui-même. Pourtant, Haruna ne désespérait pas. Elle le faisait promettre, le promenait partout où elle pouvait, le présentant à ses amis et connaissances, mais rien n'y faisait. C'était un homme de l'ombre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle l'avait donc emmené à un de ces énièmes festivals (enfin, festival, Kido ne sait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il y a de la musique, et qu'elle est assez forte pour faire trembler les murs), dans l'espoir qu'il s'amuse ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, sans qu'il passe la soirée à boire. Mais ça avait l'air peine perdue. Parfois, le jeune homme aimerait lui expliquer que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas aller vers les autres. Qu'il est simplement fait pour l'obscurité. Alors, il restait dans son coin, à espérer que sa sœur comprenne.

(Mais, surtout, le laisse tranquille.)

Sa contemplation d'aujourd'hui l'avait mené au centre même de toutes les attentions, au sein des danseurs improvisés voire expérimentés. Cet endroit, sous les projecteurs, jamais il n'y mettrait les pieds, ô grand jamais. Il y avait trop de gens, pas assez d'ombre. Et il y avait cet homme -sûrement trop préoccupé à se trémousser pour à peine le remarquer- qui était la lumière en lui-même. Il semblait être ouvert et apporter la joie, il faisait mettre des paillettes dans les yeux des personnes qui posaient le regard sur lui. Il était, à vu d'œil, du même âge que Kido, et ressemblait à ce qui était son parfait opposé. Le contemplatif ne put détacher son observation du garçon. Il était radieux, il fallait se l'avouer, extrêmement beau. Son sourire, mais quel sourire. Le châtain se demanda s'il parvenait à étirer ses lèvres de cette façon, aussi joliment, car lui n'avait été habitué qu'à des faux, dans l'unique but de rassurer sa sœur. L'autre semblait tellement être vrai, il reflétait l'amour qu'il avait pour le monde en général. Cette personne était un véritable chef-d'œuvre, qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de regarder encore et encore. Alors que ses cheveux retombaient en face de ses yeux, qu'il se déhanchait à n'en plus finir, Kido trouva que la cerise sur le gâteau n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, mais plutôt ses yeux. Pétillants de bonheur, d'une couleur dont émanait la lumière, tout s'exprimait à travers ces orbes délicates. Pour la première fois, le garçon aux lunettes aurait aimé savoir approcher quelqu'un. Cette personne au milieu de la piste l'intriguait. Comment pouvait-on paraître aussi élégant et chic ? Il n'était pas humain, impossible, c'était plutôt un ange ! Enfin, non, cela ferait trop peu pour lui. Ce serait plutôt un dieu. Mais c'était cliché, beaucoup trop. Heureusement que sa chère sœur ne lisait pas dans ses pensées.

Kido réussit enfin à détourner le regard, et il baissa vite la tête, avec déception et douleur. Ce garçon, jamais il ne le côtoirait, jamais il ne serait comme lui, jamais il n'oserait apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il se faisait du mal tout seul, d'un coup. Mais c'était une blessure nouvelle, et, au final, il aurait aimé ne pas la connaître, tant elle était forte. Son cœur était à la limite de le brûler, sa tête également. Il commença à trembler, légèrement d'abord, puis plus violemment. Et la simple idée de venir parler au beau brun lui donna en plus des vertiges. Affligé, il se leva péniblement, essayant de gagner un endroit dépourvu de monde, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'air frais. Il trouva enfin, dehors, et s'appuya contre un arbre en expirant. Cette soirée était de loin la plus difficile qu'il avait eu à vivre. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'attendre le message de sa sœur, le prévenant qu'ils pouvaient partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et sut immédiatement que ça allait encore être long. Il soupira.

"Tout va bien ?"

Kido cligna des yeux, comme aveuglé au départ. Pourtant, devant lui, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Juste le jeune homme qui avait envahit ses pensées en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un réflexe de stupéfaction, et ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre. L'autre devait s'en douter, car il laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

"Je vous ai vu tituber jusqu'ici, vous aviez vraiment l'air d'être mal. Je m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire."

La phobie du châtain revint au pas de course, et il se remit à trembler. Comment parlait-on aux personnes comme son interlocuteur ? Était-il seulement capable de tenir une discussion avec lui, sans qu'il le trouve nul, ennuyeux ? Mais, ne pas lui répondre serait malpoli, et prendre autant de temps devait certainement l'importuner ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas assez bien pour ce monde ? Il sursauta soudain en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer un regard brillant, qui semblait montrer de la compassion et de l'inquiétude.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Son ton si calme et doux en fit presque perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme à lunettes. Il n'en avait pas marre de parler à un mur ? Alors, il l'intéressait vraiment ? Ou c'est juste qu'il avait pitié de lui ? Le brun sourit un petit peu, et le fit s'asseoir. Il s'installa après juste en face de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait tout son temps, et qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Si Kido n'était pas aussi déstabilisé, il en aurait pleuré de gratitude. Personne ne s'était montré aussi gentil avec lui, à part sa sœur bien entendu. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, décidé à parler.

"Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu... un coup de chaud. Oui, voilà, un coup de chaud.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Vous m'intriguez, vous savez. Une aura étrange s'émane de vous, et elle m'attire énormément.

-Elle... vous attire ?!

-Oui."

Il sourit, encore un de ces sourires sincères et éclatants. Le châtain détourna les yeux, le coup de chauffe qu'il avait eu lui revint immédiatement. Était-ce possible d'être aussi brûlant en étant dehors un soir d'automne ?

"Je comprends que vous n'osez sûrement pas tout me dévoiler, car nous sommes que de simples inconnus, mais essayez au moins de me parler. Vous m'intéressez, croyez-le ou non. Je ne m'enfuierais pas.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous dire cela, sans exprimer la moindre gêne ? Je serais vous, je serais déjà mort de honte...

-Parce qu'il faudrait en avoir honte ? Je ne crois pas, je laisse juste échapper mes pensées ! Ça fait du bien parfois, vous savez ? Vous devriez essayer !

-Euh, je, oui...

-D'ailleurs, puis-je vous tutoyer ? On a l'air d'avoir le même âge, tous les deux, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi formel !"

Il lâcha un petit rire, et Kido sentit ses joues chauffer encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Qu'est-ce que c'était mélodieux, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !

"Une pensée t'es venue en tête. Va s'y, exprime-la, tu verras, tu te sentiras bien mieux après.

-C'est assez gênant...

-Je ne me moquerais pas, c'est promis !

-J'aime bien votre... ton rire. C'est un chant assez doux, il m'apaise.

-Merci."

Le brun lui adressa un nouveau sourire, que son vis-à-vis essaya timidement de lui rendre. Il commençait peu à peu à se détendre, se sentir bien.

(Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.)

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien. Ça illumine ton visage.

-Mais, pourtant... Je suis un homme de l'ombre, moi. Si vous... tu ne m'avais pas approché, je serais encore dans les ténèbres à l'heure qu'il est, attendant impatiemment qu'on vienne me sortir de là pour rentrer chez moi...

-Tu n'aimes pas la fête ? Pourtant, la musique est sympa !

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Je suis phobique de ce genre de choses, quand il y a trop de monde. Mais ça, ma sœur ne le comprend pas, alors elle continue de m'y emmener...

-Tu lui as déjà dis ?"

Kido releva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Le châtain était perplexe.

"Déjà dis quoi ?

-Que tu étais phobique de ces soirées.

-Euh, non...

-Si tu ne lui dis pas, elle ne pourras jamais le deviner.

-Je sais bien, mais...

-Elle pourrait faire un effort pour essayer de deviner, c'est ça ? Tu sais, même en étant proche de toi, personne ne peut deviner ce genre de choses. Si toi ça te semble évident, essaie de te mettre dans la peau de ta sœur. Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ?

-Je... Non, je pense bien, puisqu'elle continue de me traîner n'importe où... Tu as raison, je le conçois... Je suis un idiot...

-Ne dis pas ça, on fait tous des erreurs ! Il faut juste apprendre à les reconnaître. Dis-moi, tu t'appelles comment au fait ? J'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

-Kido. Kido Yuuto."

Le brun afficha un autre sourire. Ça sonnait parfaitement juste à ses oreilles.

"Et toi ?

-Moi ? Fudo Akio."

Le garçon aux lunettes réprima un soudain frisson. C'était seulement l'effet de savoir son nom qui le mettait dans cet état ?

"Désolé de poser une question aussi brutale, mais, t'y vois quelque chose dans le noir, avec ce truc sur tes yeux ?

-J'y suis habitué je suppose, donc oui, j'arrive à distinguer les choses. D'ailleurs, tu m'as dis d'être sincère, alors je me dois de te le dire : tes yeux sont captivants, ils sont magnifiques...

-Merci. C'est rare qu'on me dise ça, ils sont plutôt banals. Je pourrais voir les tiens, un jour ?

-Un jour ?

-Oui, j'imagine que tu ne me les montreras pas dès maintenant, et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas te laisser filer. J'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi.

-Pourquoi un homme aussi lumineux que toi voudrait rester en contact avec l'obscurité elle-même ?

-Parce que les opposés s'attirent, j'imagine.

-Les opposés ? Mais les âmes-sœurs ne sont-elles pas parfaitement identiques, normalement ?

-Tu nous considères comme des âmes-sœurs ? C'est mignon."

Il marqua un temps de pause, uniquement pour voir des couleurs apparaître sur les joues de son interlocuteur, qui baissa les yeux, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

"Plus sincèrement, je pense que des âmes-sœurs sont tout sauf identiques. La vie ne peut être qu'ennuyeuse avec quelqu'un qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Tu n'as pas de surprises ! Être différents, au contraire, permettent d'être complémentaires. Et là, ça devient plus intéressant. Et puis, il y a toujours une part d'ombre, dans la lumière, non ?"

Il fit un clin d'œil à son vis-à-vis, conscient qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent à ce moment-là. Cela lui faisait plaisir, d'ailleurs. Il se sentait véritablement admiré pour ce qu'il était.

"Je suppose que tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, mon chou.

-Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi sûr de toi ? Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien essayer de te dire que tu m'attires énormément ! Et toi tu flirtes avec moi comme si de rien n'était...

-Je t'attire, hein ?

-Quoi ? Non non, je voulais juste dire..."

Kido fut coupé dans ses bafouillements par des lèvres qui étaient venues se poser sur les siennes. Son cerveau se mit momentanément en off, il arrêta de réfléchir, et savoura simplement le moment. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Fudo passa une main sur la joue du châtain, un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage. Il la caressa, doucement, et, de son autre main, il donna un papier au jeune homme. Il lui déposa un dernier baiser, et se leva.

"J'espère te revoir bientôt, Kido Yuuto."

Celui-ci, toujours sous le choc, mit un moment avant de baisser les yeux vers le post-it qu'on venait de lui donner. Une simple adresse était marquée, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kido n'attendra pas d'être invité pour se déplacer chez quelqu'un.

(Après tout, cette fois, il pouvait.)

Euh, bonjour ?

Le thème de cet OS vient d'un serveur Discord dans lequel j'appartiens, c'était pour un concours (mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu trop timide pour oser prétendre participer, ça m'a juste inspiré, et je crois que c'est un peu hors-sujet...). Faîtes-moi savoir si ça vous a plu, je suis toujours ouvert aux critiques :)

yuuroukio

10/09/2019.


End file.
